ynkfandomcom-20200214-history
TheYnKshow
theYnKshow is a YouTube series which was created in 2012. It features the adventures of Yinf and Kelf which usually involves them drinking weird drinks and eating weird foods. It originally first aired on September 2nd 2012, when Yinf and Kelf were in a Xbox Live party chat and were discussing on doing a collab channel. The Original Series of the show ran from 2012 to 2013, It was usually recorded on an Android phone. Yinf and Kelf then made a film to separate the gap between the original series and the 2014 Reboot. The show was rebooted in 2014 and was then mostly recorded on a Sony camcorder or Apple products. All of the original videos were removed, and only Yinf and Kelf have access to them. The channel is inactive as of 2017, since the latest uploaded video was released in December 14th, 2015. * ; designed by Cweed.]]Yinf and Kelf are depicted as opposites. In the original series, Yinf was nicer and Kelf was more uncaring and less nicer. In the rebooted series, Kelf is now nicer and Yinf is the uncaring and less nicer one. * It has three seasons (four if you don't count the original series). * They go by the names of Yinf Bandit and Kelf Brick. * In the original series, they commonly had guests brought onto the show. Nowadays, they often make videos with themselves, but still have the occasional guest. * The current song they use in the intro is Midnight Messiah by Powerwolf. In the original series, most of the music featured in the intro (and outro in one case) was made by Cweed. YouTube About Page (2014-2015) Hello! First off viewer discretion is advised for our videos as we do contain swearing and possibly offensive jokes as seen on old videos. This is a channel where mainly short films are uploaded and episodes of theYnKshow. These short films and episodes star Yinf Bandit and Kelf Brick with occasionally a few guest. theYnKshow started back in 2012 when two youtubers, davgtegg and intehbin101 decided to do a collab channel since then they have uploaded countless videos and two films and above all that Yinf and Kelf have become best friends over the past two years. They finally decided to make the channel a short film and short episodes channel in 2014 when they released a short film called The Day After Wednesday and since then have been making short episodes and films and the rest is yet to come...Yinf and Kelf are theYnKshow! Enjoy....Love Yinf and Kelf xx About Page (as of August 2015) Hello Kiddies! Welcome the old show, called theYnKshow, this show is no longer ongoing but enjoy Yinf and Kelf's previous adventures as they blow up the world, commit sucide over technology and make a Internet Safety video....in the 1950's....and also try some disgusting foods! enjoy kiddies, love Kelf, Yinf dosen't love anything...as always... About Page (as of September 2015) Hello Kiddies! Welcome to theYnKshow, this channel is now dedicated to playing games but we also are known for consuming weird drinks and foods and making awful short films! :D Enjoy Yinf and Kelf'z adventures as they destroy the world, make a internet safety video in the 1950's and now...play great and terrible video games, enjoy! Love Kelf...Yinf doesn't love anything :P About Page (as of October 2015) Hello Kiddies! Welcome to theYnKshow, this channel is dedicated to consuming weird drinks and foods and making awful short films! :D Enjoy Yinf and Kelf'z adventures as they destroy the world, make a internet safety video in the 1950's and...drink and eat horrible stuff, enjoy! Love Kelf...Yinf doesn't love anything :PCategory:SeriesCategory:Channels